


Unplanned Vacation

by Hasky



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasky/pseuds/Hasky
Summary: Gail had too many unused vacation days; therefore Oliver ordered her a holiday during Christmas and suggested a trip to San Francisco.
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Kudos: 34





	Unplanned Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Declaimer: I do not own RB, only borrowed some characters. Inspired with potential season 7. Enjoy reading :)

**Unplanned Vacation**

Gail knew this Christmas would be extra weird. It was not that she had ever looked forward to this holiday, but at least she had her brother around who made it bearable and even nice sometimes. But this year… zero, nothing, empty feeling. So she kept herself busy with work. Being a training officer was fun. Sometimes hard, because it was not just her butt to look after but also her rookie's, nevertheless she really enjoyed teaching and showing the job she had become to love. Other aspect was that she might not be successful in adopting Sophie, yet having this young man was at least some parenting satisfaction. Alas her rookie, Zander, went home for Christmas and she was left alone. And during these days she felt more alone than ever.

It was another morning meeting at the precinct when Oliver provided them the shift schedule during Christmas time and Gail was surprised to find out she was off for the last 10 days of the month. She was not aware of asking for vacation. Actually she looked forward to working and not feeling so alone. She hardly noticed what was the Staff Sergeant talking about, just when other people got up, she realised it was the end of the session.

"Hey, Oliver," she called her superior. "There must be a mistake somewhere, I did not ask for any vacation days."

"Well, you had too many days off and we can only transfer 5 to the next year."

"But –"

"It's an order."

"Honestly, Oliver, what do you want me to do? Bored myself into oblivion?" she was getting irritated.

"C'mon, Peck, you are a grown up woman, figure it out yourself. You like travelling, so travel. Take the leap of faith, go to San Francisco, I heard it is beautiful these days. Be merry, it's Christmas," with that he just waved his hand and left the room. Gail stared at his back blankly. The thing with Oliver was that one never knew if he was being a dad or talking about himself and his likes.

* * *

Four days were left before Christmas and Gail found herself traveling. Being a cop she was always packed quickly and only the most important belongings, so just with a carry-on luggage she entered the plane and spent over four hours flying to the west.

Waiting in a line for another half an hour was no fun all, but she needed to rent a car. She had no idea where she would be spending the next hours or days and she needed at least some anchor.

And so there she was. In a foreign country, in a foreign city, in a foreign building, leaning against a doorframe, her arms crossed on her chest, admiring not so foreign doctor deep in thoughts, properly examining a skeleton.

"It is true. There is something mesmerizing about watching a scientist deep in work," Gail proclaimed with a gentle smile on her face.

In a slow motion she watched as Holly froze in her work. She straightened up and slowly turned her head to look at the visitor, her warm brown eyes wide as plates and her mouth slightly opened. She carefully put the bone she was examining back on the stoned table and took off her rubber gloves. Still in shock she approached the newcomer as a smile was forming on her face. "Gail –" she sighed in disbelief. Then she slowly placed her palms on Gail's cheeks as in to make sure she was not seeing a ghost. "You are here." She slid her hands back as her fingers brushed the blond hair.

"Better late than never," commented the younger of them, switching her eyes form the dark warm ones to those tempting lips.

As if Holly read her thoughts, she pulled the cop to her, closing the distance between their mouths. It was like coming home. The softness of their lips meeting again. The warmth which spread from their hearts to the whole bodies. The fireworks in their heads made every cell rejoice. Gail could feel her legs go jelly. Holly quickly moved one of her hands around blonde's waist, tightening her grip. And Gail really needed it because their kiss became more passionate as their tongues joined in a dance together. Without a second thought, the officer wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist holding her like her dear life depended on it.

None of them had an idea how long they stood there, being lost in the moment that neither one wanted to break. Their kiss became slower, more leisure before they separated, breathing heavily like they had just ran a marathon. Nevertheless their smiles were broad.

Their moment was broken when somebody knocked on the glass window. "Hey, Babe, the reservation is at 6pm. We better get going," a female voice came from behind them.

Holly chuckled and looked up. "Give me a moment," she replied to the unknown person and turned her gaze back to Gail.

The shorter woman tilted her head watching the doctor's features carefully, trying to read the slightest change of expression and figure out the unsaid. Nevertheless Holly kept smiling warmly at her as if some other woman calling her "Babe" meant nothing personal. "You know, I am all about growing, but a threesome maybe too much for now," Gail noted at the end.

The doctor laughed sincerely. "Actually a foursome… with a man," she commented. She took off her lab coat and put on a jacket. Gail stared at her, waiting for an explanation. "I promised them one more round before the holiday."

"Holly, not helping," Gail folded her arms on her chest. Holly was one of the most honest people she knew and cheating did not really fall into honest category.

The scientist only laughed and took the blonde's hand on her way out of the laboratory. "Growing, huh? Will you tell me more?" she asked after a few moments as they were on their way to a parking lot. She opened the door of her car for Gail to jump in.

"Now that requires dinner and lots of booze," the cop stated, looking out of the window. She got lost in her thoughts as they were going through the busy streets of San Francisco. The ride was quiet until they stopped at some underground parking.

Holly unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to her passenger. "Gail, I am sorry. I did not mean to touch any sensitive topic. It's that I am really happy you are here with me, it's like a dream that came true and I want to know everything what I have been missing these past two years and –"

Gail placed her fingers on her partner's mouth, silencing her. Then she moved the hand to the back of her head into the dark soft hair pulling her into a kiss. "I will, I promise," she said when they parted. "But as I mentioned before, it requires a lot of alcohol."

"Alright," smiled the brunette gently. "Before then, let's do something cathartic."

"Holly, the last time you said ' _cathartic_ ' it was…" at the realisation the blue eyes went wide. "Oh, no, we are not…"

"Why do you think they call me ' _Babe_ '? I kicked their butts the first time we went to batting cages, and of course the first player that came on their minds was Babe Ruth. I don't know what it is with these guys and their needs for nicknames, but hey, who am I to judge a different culture."

They went in and Gail had to admit the evening was fun. Holly really rocked at this sport and when she offered to help the officer with the posture and swings; the closeness became more and more dangerous as the blonde was very aware of her emotions and the raised temperature of her body that did not have that much to do with the sport activity.

* * *

Once they entered Holly's condo the cop started to get really nervous. She stayed by the door, shifting from one foot to another, not really sure what to do.

"Gail?" called the scientist coming back to the doorway. She tilted her head, giving the younger woman a questioning look. "Are you alright?" she closed their distance and placed her hands on the blonde's waist.

The cop nodded and looked at the ground. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, you can check the cabinets for liquor," Holly teased.

And it worked. The other woman cracked a small smile and looked up. "I would like to keep my hair and let it grow back."

Their shared a small laugh remembering what happed the faithful night when Gail cut of her hair and Holly spent another hour trying to fix the mess. At the thought the brunette actually ran her fingers through the dark blond mane. Nevertheless the train of thoughts continued to the sobering freezing shower and the time after that. "Anything you want, Honey." The way Holly said it was so gentle and devoted that the officer could feel her heart melt.

"Anything?" Gail asked bashfully. And watch the beautiful face of the one person of whom she was so fond. She let her own arms wonder around Holly's waist, taking a half step closer to her.

"Yeah."

And that one word was all that Gail needed for closing the distance between them completely, connecting their lips into a gentle kiss. She was more like testing the waters if they both were on the same page. Once Holly's tongue gently touched her bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, she knew she lost the battle with her nerves and her desire filled every ounce of her body.

Holly's grip tightened as she pulled the other woman even closer to her body and led them to the bedroom.

* * *

Gail woke up really soon the next morning. First reason was that her body was used to morning shifts and the second that she was 3 hours behind her time. However none of it really bothered her. At least she could watch the sleeping beauty next to her. Still she was not sure if she was living or dreaming or living a dream. What she knew was not to give up. Not only their night reminded her what she was missing but who she was missing. She kissed her lover's bare shoulder and pulled herself closer. She wrapped her arm around Holly's waist and buried her head in the dark locks, breathing deeply. Sometimes it was better to stop planning and asking "what if" and "what now" and just let things happen. There were questions in her head, but the feeling of happiness and content was more powerful. She enjoyed the moment and eventually she dozed off again.

* * *

The next time the cop woke up again, she was in the bed alone. She kept her eyes closed and listened to the world around her. There was some tinkling from the kitchen and some hushed talking. Gail got up, dressed a shirt and left the bedroom. Well, she stopped in the door, leaning against the doorframe, watching Holly pace with a phone in one hand and a cup in the other. The smell of fresh coffee and pancakes wafted through the whole space.

"I am not going," the doctor said to the person on the other end of the line. "I will get it anyway. I really don't need to be there… Yeah, right, but it was before… No… Thank you, I will tell her that…" Holly turned her way and looked at the door to the bedroom only to notice Gail standing there. She smiled and gestured her partner to come over to her. She covered her speaker and pecked Gail's lips. "Good morning, Honey. Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you."

She pointed at her phone and explained, "Guys from yesterday."

" _Holly!_ " a female voice shrieked from the other side of the line.

"What?" asked the doctor to the phone. "Yes, I am still here… Yes, she is awake now. I… No… Argh," the doctor sighed frustrated. "Gail, Melissa sends her regards and wants to know if you would be my plus one for this absolutely boring nerdy Christmas party." The said woman just raised her eyebrows in question. "Yeah, I know. Stupid idea. Loads of geeks getting drunk of eggnog. Mel, we are not going… I don't care about that."

Gail watched the doctor for a moment. She was growing up, right? Plus the thought of Holly in a dress was very tempting. "Let's go," she said.

Holly's phone almost fell down. "What?" she looked at her partner.

"Plus one forever, remember?" the officer shrugged and sipped her coffee.

The doctor pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, you heard correctly… Alright, see you in the evening." She hung up and turned to her partner. "Do you even have a dress?"

"No, I believe you will show me some nice shops."

Holly chuckled and kissed her temple. "I will. But now I need to head to the lab and finish one case." She ran her hand through the blond hair, it was getting longer and the doctor really liked it. "I am sorry, I don't want to leave you here alone."

The cop placed her hand on the brunette's hips. "Hey, it is alright. It's not like you were expecting a visitor." She rose up from the stool and pecked her lips. "Go get shower or you will be late. I will pick you up later. And no protests, I am a big girl; I can take care of myself. I had a trip around Europe alone; therefore what is a city where they speak the same language?"

Holly looked into those cerulean eyes and she was getting lost. "You are amazing."

"Yeah, I know, now go finish the case you have going on."

The doctor nodded and left the kitchen. The other woman was looking after her with a smile on her face.

* * *

At the end, Gail used the day to explore the city and buy a dress on her own. She did not want to be a burden for the good doctor. Holly had a job to finish and the sooner she would be done with it, the more time they could spend together.

It was not until later afternoon when Holly got back to the apartment with several boxes from her office. Gail raised her eyebrows but the other woman only explained that she cleared her office due to Christmas closure. Since it was quite late they had just enough time to get ready for the evening party. Nevertheless Gail noticed a frame on the top in one box. Her gaze turned back to it as she picked it up and her heart melt. The photo was taken when they had a trip to Toronto Island, Gail sitting on a rail sideway, looking in front of her at the lake. The cop had no idea that Holly had ever taken a photo like this.

* * *

"I hate these things," sighed Holly when they entered the Christmas party. She grabbed her partner's hand even tighter as she looked in front of her into the crowd.

The officer looked her up and down one more time. The black dress fit Holly perfectly in all the right places and her stiletto shoes made her even taller. Not that Gail was short, but her heels were lower and she opted for a midnight blue cocktail dress.

"I thought you were all about growing," teased the blonde.

"Not really when I have to give a speech."

Before Gail could ask any more questions an elder man approached them, greeted Holly sincerely and led them to their table to Holly's friends.

The evening turned out not to be only a party, but also a rewarding ceremony and Holly was one of those awarded scientist receiving an honoured degree in science and medicine.

"It was our great pleasure to have Dr. Stewart here," announced the man who had welcome them before, "and pride to be acknowledge by her hard work. However it is our great regret to see her leave."

Gail raised her eyebrows at her partner who met her gaze for a few seconds and then turned her attention back to the talker. The cop was wondering about that statement. She kind of counted with the fact that she would spend some vacation in California, long distance relationship and all the uncomfortable stuff, because hey, Gail never had it easy. She even thought about transferring. She woke up from her wondering when she noticed her partner coming back to their table. With still raised eyebrows she watched her accept congratulations from her friends. When she sat down on her chair, Gail leant it and kissed her cheek. "Congratulation and care to explain the leaving?"

"Long story short, I quit and I am coming home."

"And long story long?"

Holly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked her partner in the eyes and explained. "It was your birthday and I couldn't put myself together. I was thinking about you, my heart ached and I still couldn't get my spirit back, because, well, you are my spirit," she placed her hand on the pale cheek. "Gail, you are my heart, you are my soul and I just couldn't be without you anymore. So the next day I gave my resignation papers and we agreed I would be good to go after Christmas holiday."

"So if it wasn't me coming to your lab, it would be you coming to my station?"

"Pretty much yes. I am glad you are here with me though."

"I am glad I came." She pecked her lips gently. "Who would say no to vacation in sunny San Francisco, right?" she teased and winked.

The rest of the evening was not as bad as Gail had suspected, alas she was looking forward to leave and have some alone time with her special someone. Two years were a long time.

* * *

The following days they did some packing, which was not so much to do, since a lot of Holly's belongings were in the possession of her employer, including the condominium and the car, and some stuff the scientist already sent to Canada. What Holly had left could fit into two suitcases. Therefore most of their days were spent either in bed or outside exploring the big city. Gail was not sure how much in mood her partner was for the holiday spirit, she knew that she herself was not, but she would not want to be the Grinch. Even though the brunette kept saying that Gail was her best gift ever, the younger woman wanted more. So she went last minute shopping for the next day. And that's how Holly found her on Christmas morning, the blonde having a laptop in the kitchen with the most recommended recipe for turkey displayed on the screen.

"Good morning," greeted the doctor gently, hugging her from behind.

"Morning," replied Gail, still stirring the pot. She turned her head to be able to kiss her partner. "If I can make this happed I would be the master chef."

Holly chuckled and offered her help. Together they managed to make quite an enjoyable meal. Although it was very tiring, so all they could do was lay down on the couch while watching TV. It did not take long for Gail to fall asleep in Holly's arms. The scientist gently stroked the thick blond mane with a smile on her face.

"Holly, you are thinking aloud," murmured the cop. "What is it?"

"Later," she whispered. "Just have a nap and I will enjoy the merriest Christmas in like forever. Thank you for coming." She wanted to kiss her head but Gail moved up and connected their lips together. The gentle kiss turned into more heated one and the cop crawled over until she was on the top of her special woman. There were no thoughts of sleep at all as the clothes become unwelcome and the desire for bare skin grew.

* * *

It was 27th December, their last day in San Francisco, so they decided for the last trip around the city. Gail was not sure if it was sadness or melancholy which occupied the doctor's mind, but for sure Holly was and was not her usual self. On her day alone in the city, Gail found a place which she wanted to visit with her partner for sure. It might be cheesy but evening Cupid's Span on the Embarcadero was their stop. They sat on the nearby bench enjoying the view.

"It's nice here," commented the blonde.

"Yeah," it was all that the scientist said. The other woman looked at her face watching her carefully. There was something about the brunette that was out of space and had nothing to do with the melancholy as she suspected before. "What?" the doctor asked when she noticed the intense stare.

"Well, I kind of expected you to nerd out on me about the artist and year and other nerdy stuff regarding this statue."

"Sorry, Art was not my favourite subject," Holly replied, looking at her feet, playing with the sand.

The cop took the brunette's head in her palms, pulling it her way to look in the dark eyes. "Holly, what is going on?"

The older woman took a deep breath and looked around. "Perfect place," she murmured more to herself then both of them. Then she took another deep breath and started talking. Well, obviously she wanted to talk, but no words were coming out of her mouth. Her hands were moving around but even though Gail knew sign language, these gestures were not even close. There were hundreds of thoughts running though the blonde's head. She was worried what went wrong, but also curious what could take this doctor's words away. She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in expectation.

Holly looked down at her feet again and chuckled shaking her head. She looked back straight into those lovely blue eyes and before her partner could realise the movement, she was down, kneeling in front of her with an open box in her hand. "Plus one forever? Officially? I mean, will you marry me?"

If Gail was surprised, that would be a misunderstanding. Shocked would be a better definition, maybe even taken aback or unexpected what was going on. Still nothing could describe the blank mind and agape expression. At the end she managed to close her mouth and clear her throat. "Are you sure? You know I can be messy and childish and a cat stuck on a tree."

"And loyal, dedicated, brave, loving, caring, charming, making my life brighter every moment I can see you or hear your voice. Yeah, I am pretty sure. Are you?"

Slowly Gail was getting over her initial shock and a broad smile spread across her face. "Yes," she whispered, pulling Holly up to connect their lips in a kiss full of passion and promises for the future. Neither had an idea how long they were lost in their own happy bubble. Once they parted, their smiles mirrored and sparks of happiness twinkled in their eyes.

Holly slid the ring onto her fiancée's finger and sat back beside her. "I am aware you may think it is too soon, but Gail, I know how I feel and I have no doubts you are the love on my life and I am really sorry I left you. I should have waited or do my accreditation elsewhere. I really –"

The blonde cut her off with her lips on her own. The doctor answered to the kiss, deepening it. "I love you too," replied Gail with a smile on her face. "Plus I am pretty sure you would not apply for a job abroad if I was not my teenage self. But hey, we have a nice vacation."

Holly chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

Gail spent most of the flight awake, watching movies, but practically she stole glances on her sleeping partner who had her head laid on her shoulder. Still the younger woman could not believe if she was living or dreaming. She was coming home with the woman of her life by her side, engaged.

They arrived at the Toronto airport in the evening. It was Rachel who picked them up and the cop did not complained much. Actually the dark skinned woman welcomed her sincerely, pulling her in a warm hug and whispering "finally" into her ear.

They sat in the car; Gail was in the back, covered with Holly's coat, dozing off. Nevertheless she still could hear the two women at the front talking in low voices.

"Your house is alright," said Rachel, "you may need some repainting and some minor repairs, but the subtenants were good enough to leave without troubles on their own. All your stuff is in the basement even those you sent from SF. Anyway I hired cleaning services so you do not have troubles with cleaning and ordered some groceries for you."

"Thank you for everything, Rachel. I greatly appreciate it."

"Hey, do not worry about that. What are friends for?" she dismissed her friend's appreciation. "Is Gail coming with you?"

"Well, I really hope so since we are engaged. Not that we have discussed the living arrangements yet."

"You are what?" yelped Rachel surprised. "You or her?"

"I did."

"Really? You? The same girl who told me she would never get married and even tried to talk me out of my own wedding?"

"I am very sorry about that."

"Erm, can you remind me what I told you then?" There was a moment of silence. "It was not a rhetorical question, Holly."

" _When you find the right person, you will understand_ ," replied the brunette. Gail smiled gently, burying herself deeper into her partner's coat. If she ever had doubts of Holly's feelings to her, those doubts were weakening with every day those two lovers spent together.

"I am happy we settled this one out. So are you coming to the New Year's Eve party?"

"I don't think so. I really don't want to put Gail under round two with Lisa. How is she doing, anyway?"

"Good actually. She is dating again, like seriously dating. Good girl, keeps Lisa in line, more smiley and open-minded. It will be great to have you both there."

"I will leave it up to Gail. I am happy to be back home."

* * *

Even though Gail would prefer spending the New Year's Eve either at Holly's house or at the Penny with her group, she understood that Holly hadn't seen her friends for almost two years and even thought the cop was not looking forward to meeting the annoying plastic surgeon again, she accepted Rachel's invitation.

It was a party of about forty people and they were milling around and randomly chatting. The first glass of champagne they were offered at the entrance, Gail gulped it down immediate to ease her nerves. Her partner just chuckled at her action and offered her own glass which was accepted and emptied just like the first one. The next glass, the blonde had been sipping slowly during the rest of the night. She needed her nerves relaxed a bit but she did not want to get wasted.

She was surprised to see a few police officers around as well and as Holly was snatched away by some doctors, the officer was taken by her own people, mostly by those she knew by name or face that she met at her mother's parties. On the other hand it was not unexpected, police force and medics cooperated on several cases and levels, so it was not that surprising that some coppers would attend doctor's party.

"I would not expect you here," said someone from behind her. Of course Gail recognised the voice immediately; she just wondered what this detective's connections in this celebration were.

"Frankie, what are you doing here?" the blonde asked.

"I was invited," she replied and looked at her colleague. "You, on the other hand, are supposed to be warming your body in California, so either something went very wrong," she looked her up and down, "or very well," she pointed her chin towards Gail's hand which was holding the glass of champagne, the left hand, and raised her eyebrow in question.

Before Gail could reply, she noticed her fiancée and the other so called best friend in some light conversation since they were laughing, coming their way.

"Hey," greeted Holly, even though the greeting sounded somehow doubled. Anyway the doctor leant in and gently kissed Gail's lips.

In her peripheral vision the blonde noticed the same action mirrored with her fellow co-worker and Lisa. She frowned and turned their way. "Really?" she wondered. "You and the boob job?"

The detective shrugged, still having her hands on Lisa's waist. "Heart wants what heart wants." She turned to the pathologist extending her hand. "You must be Holly. I heard a lot about you."

"Good things or bad things?" asked the other brunette, accepting the offered hand.

"Mostly moping from both of them." At that comment the detective was slammed on both of her arms, on one side from Gail and on the other from Lisa.

"Let's go, booze and cold dish, that's something you cops enjoy," said the plastic surgeon and dragged her girlfriend away.

"So," Holly turned her look back at her partner. "I believe here are not many police officers you would not know."

"I believe here are not many doctors you would not know."

"Touché. Any New Year's resolution?"

"Get married and live happily ever after?" suggested Gail.

Holly chuckled and pulled her closer into a kiss. "That can be done."

They looked each other eyes. If it was true what they said about eyes being windows to the soul, they both could look forward to good things.

The fireworks broke their moment and cheers were echoing through the room. People started milling around again wishing each other happy new year. To Gail's surprise her superior appeared next to her, pulling her in a hug.

"Happy new year, Darling, indeed," he wished her with a mischief smile. "I am happy you listened to me."

"Me too, Ollie," smiled the other officer. "Thank you."

"Nah, you know me, just giving fatherly advice all around."

Gail watched him for a moment and when he smiled and backed away to leave them alone, she called after him. "Speaking of fathers, will you give me the way to the altar?" she asked and she could feel the heat reaching her cheeks.

The Staff Sergeant made a few long steps back to his favourite ward and pulled her into a bear hug. "It will be my honour." As they separated, the blonde noticed his eye glisten but before any of them could say more, the older man left.

The cop looked up at her partner who was watching her with a huge smile. "Wedding plans already?" Holly teased.

"Well, he is the closest to a father I have ever had."

"Life is not exactly a fairy-tail."

"Still kinda beautiful though."

Indeed they had a beautiful future to look forward to.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on another fiction server so no wonder if it seems familiar :)


End file.
